


Swan's Song

by Jenaborenyc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenaborenyc/pseuds/Jenaborenyc
Summary: Emma decided to sing out on her own. It was for her crush that the one who came to save her and stayed all along for her. -SwanQueen-





	Swan's Song

On the beautiful afternoon, Emma was having her day off from being a sheriff and decided to stay at her new house. She moved out of her parents’ loft few weeks after the Queen of Darkness chaos. Her feelings were mutual when it came to someone she knew in her whole half of life beside co-parenting their son. 

Her thoughts were reeling with a memory lane from the beginning where she finally met her son’s adopted mother on the front porch. She always thought that the woman was beautiful and a shining star to her heart. In her eyes, it told her that she has been falling in love with the town’s mayor every day since the beginning. 

She couldn’t deny her thoughts and feelings when it faced herself to see her wandering through the town or being with her to the strange and magic land called, Neverland few years ago. They came to help each other for their son’s sake and saved themselves out of the chaos with Peter Pan. It helped their friendship blossoming over time when they returned to their actual home in Maine. 

Emma was wandering through her memories when she was with her while Henry was away to the camp or something. She took her time to study on the brunette mayor’s facial expressions and she found out that they had similar experiences in their childhood to adulthood. They were no different than they seemed to be in their differences. 

The golden-haired woman was tired being alone since her breakup with Hook and her dead ex-boyfriend who fathered her child. She was wandering around in her new rooms in the house that she bought for herself and her ex-boyfriend, Hook. It was not really complete to have a scent or memories of Hook at all because they were not using the house anymore since her crisis as Dark Swan few months ago. 

It triggered her out when she returned from Camelot and caused the chaos on her own. She merely killed herself inside her body but won’t show everyone that she admitted that she caused everything to change because of her. In her thoughts, she was completely alone since Henry decided to stay behind with his adopted mother. Snow and David returned to the normalcy with their second child. 

Hook sailed away from the town and decided to not return back again. His scene faded away around the town and inside the buildings as he wandered to warn everyone about new chaos. Emma was lucky that she didn’t dump him and it was Hook’s doing to break her heart when it came to herself being a Dark One. 

As their return from Underworld, Emma was positive that she decided to let him go and live her life alone. But Hook appeared out of the blue to see her in his true human form. Everyone went shocked when he came in to have a chat with Emma at Granny’s Diner. The blonde sheriff was not shocked as others but went angry at him. 

Snow and David found out that Hook did harm their first child due of their breakup. Not to their knowledge, Henry faced Hook and informed him to get out of the town then tried to comfort his blonde mother. At this time, Emma vanished in her white and black smoke when Regina came in to see her son. The townspeople went sad when it came to Emma, their town’s savior. 

When her memories ended there, Emma was sitting on her bedroom floor and looked through the pictures that she made from the beginning to her time being post-dark one. She was cursed being a Dark One and finally got out of it when Regina saved her from killing herself and sacrificed herself to lose her power to Hades. 

But Regina was the one who stopped Emma to give her powerful magic of the universe and begged her to keep it. Emma was surprised that she didn’t have a gut to give them away. Snow and David went relieved. Henry was smiling at his mothers who stared at each other. Hades were unsatisfied but decided to break the deal between him and Mr. Gold. He sent them away to the realm where they came from and decided to punish Mr. Gold to torture the good people. 

It caused her to think about Regina’s wellbeing in the town and her magic was powerful but it was equally to her too. She unconsciously smiled to herself when she thought of Regina. There were many moments that she shared with her son’s mother. It panged in her chest when she realized that she was alone in her big house. 

There was no laughter, noises and everything in her place. It was still Emma’s things everywhere. She looked around in her bedroom and it was barely homely to herself. It was a low platform bed with a lamp. Many boxes were scattering everything but she didn’t load everything out of it. It left them with the dust until her return being a normal sheriff with magical power. 

Emma sighed when she was looking up at her blue acoustic guitar that was displayed on the wall. Her memories played out when it came to her favorite moment with her foster dad. She learned from him when it came to her begging for playing a guitar. It was a beautiful melody that she first heard from the living room. She remembered when she came to see her happy foster family. 

To her remembrance, the blonde woman was excited to have a sibling but had no clue that she was sent away again after her sibling’s birth prior to a day later. Emma wept away when she was gripping by someone to get her away from her foster home. Until to that day, she won’t play a guitar anymore when it came to her foster family. 

The golden-haired woman didn’t know why she decided to buy an acoustic guitar for herself. Few memories later, she remembered that she was out after graduating with GED and birthed her son to the adoptive family that she decided to give him a best chance to start it out. Emma unconsciously forgot her moment when it came to a beautiful guitar on the display in the store. She used her job to pay it and took it to home. 

Emma smiled to herself when it came to her first experience being a songwriter. She remembered when she took the classes from the community college. To her songs, it went beautiful and expressive in her songs. The golden-haired woman mesmerized her win on the songwriting contest in Nashville, Tennessee. It just happened on her behalf and many people came to her to inform that her songs that should be on the record if she considered to be a singer or songwriter. 

She took her guitar from the wall and sat on the bedroom floor. Her eyes wandered to the pictures of Regina on the floor. Emma smiled at her thoughts and played on her chords while looking up at the window that was beaming inside her bright bedroom. She saw the beautiful meadow out there beside the buildings. The window opened by a little bit of cool air coming in from outside. 

The sounds were flowing smoothly around in the house and outside. It flooded away on the way to the brunette mayor’s ears in her mayoral office that the window was opening in a full range to let the cool air come in. Emma didn’t realize that her magic was spiking out to let the music go toward her secret crush. 

Every memory we made  
It was our moment to live it through  
Every laugh we soared  
It was our beautiful sound to hear  
In a heartbeat

Whatever our souls are made  
of yours and mine are the same  
It’s amazing how one day you walk  
into my life and you can’t remember  
how you ever lived without me

Emma bobbed her head as she got up from the floor and walked out of her bedroom. She kept playing on her guitar and turned around to enter the living room. Every frames consisted of her family and Regina included on the wall was staring at her. The golden-haired woman smiled at them and sang out. It was flowing through every window being opened to let the cool air takes the air away with the melody. 

I want to be the reason  
you look down at your phone and smile  
I loved that feeling I get  
when I see you smile  
Oh baby

Every conversation we talked  
It was our thinking to speak our feelings  
Every attraction we sent  
It was not denied at this time  
In a heartbeat

Led by herself to the front porch, the yard was open to everywhere and it was a beautiful sight. Emma stepped on the meadows on her barefoot and loved the feelings through her toes. She wandered around in the circle and played out on her guitar with her melodic voice. It made her smile more. The golden-haired woman didn’t realize that the townspeople came even her family walked to her place. 

If I had my life to live again,  
I’d find you sooner  
In case you ever foolishly forget  
I am never not thinking of you  
Our souls are mended by yours and mine

Every chaos in our life, I choose you  
and I’ll choose you over and over and over  
Without pause, without a doubt  
In a heartbeat  
I’ll keep choosing you

Emma looked around her people with her smile. The townspeople were clapping in rhythm. Ruby grinned at her best friend and came beside her to play a violin. The blonde sheriff conjured one for her. The instruments were flowing in a beautiful music that Ruby and Emma made. Granny laughed at her granddaughter. Snow gasped at her best friend and squealed. David filmed every moment when his daughter bobbed her head with playing her guitar. 

Have I told you yet  
How much you mean to me  
Have I told you yet  
About all the happiness  
You bring to me

Every thoughts we expressed  
It was our remembrance that we held on  
Every love we gathered  
It was in our veins that we spread  
In a heartbeat

Archie walked to them and played a saxophone. It shocked everyone that he could play it in a mean solo. Ruby laughed while caressing her fiddle and looking up at him. Emma stomped her hand on her guitar and played right away. Their sounds were still flooding in their ears. The sky was still blue. The people gathered in a circle to listen to their music and swayed away. Henry laughed beside his grandmother and clapped in rhythms. 

Have I told you yet  
That you mean the world to me  
You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me  
Just in case I haven’t  
I want you to know I love you

Every lessons that we learned  
It was our friendship that blossomed over the time  
Every places that we attended  
It was our first meeting  
In a heartbeat

Regina gently shoved some people on her way to see Emma playing on the meadows behind her house. She wandered through and found her there. The music was leading to her. The brunette woman was staring at the blonde sheriff who was bobbing her head with Ruby. Henry looked up at his adoptive mother and smiled. It sent Regina a shiver when Emma finally looked at her. 

Have I mentioned today   
How lucky I am to be in  
love with you?  
I want to be your favorite hello  
and your hardest goodbye

Every love story that ever told  
It was our love story to be shared  
Every kiss that was received  
It was our first and last one we sparked  
In a heartbeat

Emma stayed there while playing on her guitar and staring at the caramel eyes that she knew for long time. The townspeople were swaying away to hear a beautiful sound. Ruby and Archie kept playing their instruments. It slowed them down by a little bit by bit. Snow glanced over at Regina and gave her a nudge to walk toward her daughter. Henry tugged his adoptive mother toward his biological mother. 

Every chaos in our life, I choose you  
and I’ll choose you over and over and over  
Without pause, without a doubt  
In a heartbeat  
I’ll keep choosing you

Every sacrifice that we gave away  
It was our fight that we pushed each other  
Every life we crossed  
It was our song to be waited  
In a heartbeat

Regina stepped in the blonde woman’s personal space. Ruby finished her version with her violin. Archie banged his version before the brunette waitress’ violin version. Emma finally ended with her music and stared at her love crush and stepped closer to her. The townspeople applauded included Snow’s grins and Henry’s squeals. David laughed through their melodies. 

The blonde songstress slowly smiled at the brunette mayor and tilted her head. Regina sent her smile back to her and leaned closer to her. Their lips touched each other and it was their first kiss together to seal their promises. Everyone cheered when they saw the beautiful kiss by Regina and Emma. 

Emma wrapped her left arm around Regina’s waist to get closer. Their kiss was magical and it was enough to spark their True Love’s light to spread everywhere. The gasps and cheers were in the mix when it came to their powerful magic. The ladies broke apart and their forehead touched. The blonde sheriff knew that it was a right time to tell Regina everything that she really loved her since the beginning. 

They went for their second kiss but at this time, Regina wrapped her arms around her lover’s neck to get closer. Henry wailed with his whine about their PDA. Snow and David soared with their laughter at their grandson. The ladies ignored his whines and smiled at each other with their third and last kiss. 

At this time, Emma decided to play another one right away. Ruby cheered before playing along with her violin. Regina was still standing beside her lover and clapped along. The blonde woman winked at her lover and sang out in the open field where the people were dancing and singing along. It was the best magical day that Emma received and she was not alone at this moment.


End file.
